Craving Nightmares
by macaday me a nut
Summary: When you crave a nightmare just to know that you still feel, that you haven’t died or fallen into the black pit of sorrow that is for ever haunting you, You realise how life is.


A/N: Hey everyone! This is a sad (i hope) fic that I wrote after finding a story named... well it had something to do with nightmares. And it got me thinking about nightmares. So...I wrote this. This is all of the top of my head ok! So...Reviews are welcome...flames are not. If you do flame me I will set one of my fire breathing friends on you and all that will remain of your woe begotten body will be a pile of ash. Thanks for your time!

Oh and this is a one-shot...If you hadn't already figured that out already.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything! Its all someone else's! Im not sure who's but its not myn! Thats all I know I swear!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Craving Nightmares**

When you crave a nightmare just to know that you still feel; that you haven't died or fallen into the black pit of sorrow that is for ever haunting you, you know that you are at your life's worst. That you have sunken to an all new low. The world has turned on you and nothing is going your way. All you want is to feel…something. Be it horror or misery. Just anything to know that you're not just an empty shell that just seems to leave pain and misery in its wake. That you're not a toy for people to fight over and control. That what you're doing is by your own choice and not by some meddling old fools.

_Well, that meddling old fools gone know, and he won't be coming back. It's all because of you, you know that, right?_

Craving a nightmare is something that only the desperate do. That only people who have nobody or anything to take comfort in do. They resort to taking comfort in their own minds. They become secluded; get terrible mood swings (like they are swinging on a swing set) and become un-active and suicidal. They push away the people they love just so that the desperate person won't get hurt again.

_What people! Everyone I love is dead! Or worse, they think I'm dead. Or as good as! If they still loved me they wouldn't have left me here in this hell hole to rot!_

A nightmare is a dream or state of being that your mind creates. They are normally quiet horrific to endure. They sometimes are built around events that have happened in the subjects past. They play on the persons emotions until they finally snap like an over stretched rubber band and go flying until they hit the wall and fall. They crash land on the floor. The rubble that is left behind is quite pathetic. They are left feeling emotionally detached. By then there is nothing left to save the person, apart from their own strength of will.

_The battle between him and his enemy plays before his eyes were his strength of will triumphs above all else. _

_Now look at you! You're a quivering bunch of nerves! No wonder nobody has visited you in…forever! Not like they would want to anyway!_

Harry Potter's front door is slowly opened and a young red haired girl enters. She is tall, but not too tall, and has a caring charm about her. She eyes the young man before her. She she's what he has become, and wants to help.

When a young child has a nightmare they normally run crying into their parent's room and stay laying in bed, being comforted until they fall asleep again. It's not so different for the older generations. Except that they don't go running to their parents, but their loved ones have to come to them. It's a slow process but eventually some one wises up and comes to comfort the desperate. They may be pushed away in the beginning fazes but eventually they get the person to break down and they fall into their arms, just letting them cry.

_What is she doing here! Has she come to yell at me as well!_

Ginny Weasley step's over to the young man that she calls her best friend and crush. He backs away but she persists. His back hits the wall and he has no options left except to let her hold him and cry into her shoulder as she whispers comforting words into his ear and kisses his forehead. As his emotions settle down he realises that love will never die.

After such a thing happens the subject realises that life will get better and they start to rebuild themselves, with the help of others. And there life goes on.

There is still hope for the desperate.


End file.
